


Visit

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Slash, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor visits Loki in his holding cell in Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr, really short, but, eh.

"I cannot claim to understand brother, but I can claim to forgive."

Loki stiffened, gag and chains still firmly in place. He was awaiting punishment in Asgard, and now he had no escape from Thor, and his questioning words, and his forgiving words, and his pitiful looks. Thor entered his cell, approaching him carefully. He removed the gag as gently as he could.

"Come now Thor, are you sure that is wise? My words are as much a weapon as my magic." Loki spat. Thor sat next to him.

"And who said I was wise?" he questioned quietly. "If I was wise, perhaps I would believe everyone they say you are insane. When they say you are evil. It's for this reason I'm glad I'm not wise." Thor turned to stare at him, silent for a few moments. Loki returned the stare with wide eyes. "Loki, please tell me that they are all wrong. Please." He begged. Loki continued to look at him, before turning away.

"I think you should leave Thor." He said quietly. Thor did almost the exact opposite. He moved closer.

"Loki, you are not insane or evil. But you don't believe that do you?" Thor questioned. Loki swallowed roughly. "Loki…please…what happened?"

Loki shook with his attempts to repress any words. Any poisonous words. Any loving words.

"Loki…"

"Thor! How can you still care?" he jumped to his feet, chains rattling reminding him once again of his predicament. And his vow of silence. He would not let Thor sneak his way into his defenses. "Thor, if you only do one thing that I ask, I beg of you to leave me be." He sunk back into his seat, while Thor stared at him with wide eyes.

They were silent for a few moments, Loki staring at a wall and Thor staring at Loki. Thor shifted.

"Heimdall examined your scepter. He determined it was of Chitauri make. Loki…the Chitauri are known for mind warping. For bringing out the worst in people through tricks and scheming…" Thor let that hang in the air. Loki sneered.

"Then perhaps I deserve to live among them. Tricks and scheming…it is my nature." Loki's head snapped up when he felt Thor move even closer, grabbing the sides of his face.

"You are a trickster, but you are not evil by any means. I want my brother back." Loki opened his mouth, "I do not care if you do not share my blood Loki!" Thor snapped before he could speak, "You are my brother and you always will be! I will stand by you through this punishment, through any more problems you create, through any more punishments you get, and through anything you do to me!" Thor thundered, causing Loki to shudder and attempt to move back some. Thor's grip was too strong though.

"I do not care what you have done or what you will do. I will stand by you forever. No matter what happens. I'll stand by you until you realize that I love you and I will always love you." Thor leaned their foreheads together, eyes shut tightly. Loki however, looked up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"Thor…" he murmured weakly. Thor's eyes snapped open, before he leaned back, releasing him. Thor breathed out.

"Get some sleep Loki. I will be back in the morning." Thor quickly made his exit, locking the door behind him. Loki leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

He had a lot to think about.


End file.
